Magic night
by SspaceTraveler
Summary: Me hubiese encantado bailar contigo esa noche, tomar tu mano y llevarte a la pista de baile, hacer de esa noche nuestra noche perfecta y magica, sin miedos ni inseguridades, pero las noches mágicas son solo eso... noches, al llegar el día se tienen que enfrentar a las realidades" *Creek* semi AU, drama, romance


**Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece**

* * *

 _Craig se miraba fijamente en el espejo mientras termina de anudar la corbata azul de su traje, la ajusto a modo de que no lo asfixiara pero dejándola firme para que tampoco se soltara, una vez que termino su trabajo se miro en el espejo de cuerpo completo, sorprendiéndose un poco por la imagen que se reflejaba en el, los zapatos perfectamente lustrados, el elegante smoking azul marino acompañado con una pulcra camisa blanca, la corbata azul zafiro y sus cabellos negros expuestos a la vista por la falta de su habitual chullo azul, aunque él no solía ser una persona muy vanidosa admitía que lucía bien, como se supone que tenía que lucir en su noche de graduación; se vería perfecto a no ser por el hematoma que adornaba su pómulo izquierdo, si bien ya habían pasado un par de días de ese golpe y ahora solo quedaba un ligero color purpura bajo su ojo, a Craig le seguía punzando el dolor como si lo hubiera acabado de recibir, no era un dolor físico, era más bien un dolor emocional_

 ** _-¡Craig! ¿Qué te paso en el ojo?- le había preguntado su madre preocupada al verlo entrar así a la cocina_**

 ** _-nada...solo tuve una pelea en la escuela-_**

 ** _-diablos, Craig, te dije que no te metieras en líos, estas a días de graduarte y me gustaría que salieras sin problemas ni con llamadas de atención del señor Mackey-_**

 ** _-si...si, como sea-contesto secamente tratando de cortar el tema_**

 ** _-¿hubo pelea en los grados superiores? que raro, Kenny no dijo nada- intervino Ruby mirando a su hermano_**

 ** _-¿Kenny? ¿Y tu como porque hablas con Mccormick?-_**

 ** _-a veces acompaño a Karen a los salones de grados superiores para visitar a Kenny, Kenny nos cuenta todo lo que pasa en su curso- explico la pelirroja_**

 ** _La presencia de Thomas Tucker entrando a la cocina les corto la plática, sus hijos y esposa lo miraron unos segundos, lucia molesto por algo, mejor no hablarle si se encontraba en ese estado, y para suerte de Craig nadie comento nada mas sobre el golpe en su ojo_**

 _Craig se despidio de Stripes y bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala, su madre lo miro con una sonrisa de ilusión y orgullo, Ruby sonrío de medio lado, con un extraño gesto de burla y aprobación, Thomas también lo miro, con sus ojos azules bajo la fruncidas cejas pelirrojas_

 _-oh cariño, te ves muy apuesto- comento Laura mientras se acercaba y le acomodaba un pequeño mechón de cabello obscuro que se había colado a su frente_

 _-si -admitió Ruby -hasta pareces gente decente-_

 _Craig se limito a levantarle el dedo medio a su hermana, la cual le regreso el gesto de la misma forma, de repente Craig sintió la mirada pesada de su padre sobre él-_

 _-¿con quién iras al baile?- le pregunto con voz grave y rasposa_

 _-Annie Faulk -contesto Craig secamente_

 _Después de unos comentarios banales de su hermana y madre sobre su apariencia, su padre le prestó las llaves de del auto para que pasara por su cita y la llevara al baile, su familia le deseo suerte y le pidieron que se divirtiera, Craig salió de casa, subió al auto y condujo en silencio hasta la casa de la familia Faulk, donde Annie lo esperaba_

 ** _-¿ya invitaron a alguien al baile?- pregunto Token a sus amigos mientras almorzaban en la cafetería_**

 ** _-yo invite a Bebe, me dijo que lo pensaría...pero es obvio que solo se está haciendo la interesante, ella está loca por mi- contesto Donovan con una sonrisa amplia_**

 ** _-¿y ustedes?-_**

 ** _-¡gha! No, es demasiada presión...tener que ir e invitar chicas...y si te rechazan quedaras como un perdedor, no, no quiero pasar por eso-_**

 ** _-cálmate Tweek, no es como que sea el fin del mundo- le contesto Clyde dándole unas suaves palmadas en la espalda -de hecho, Bebe me contó que Milly y Esther esperan que tu las invites, si vas con alguna de ellas no te rechazaran-_**

 ** _El rubio dio un sorbo a su café y dio por zanjado el tema, centrando ahora la atención de Black y Donovan en Craig, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio, comiendo su hamburguesa_**

 ** _-y tú me queridísimo "Fucker" ¿quién será la afortunada?- pregunto Clyde_**

 ** _-no iré- contesto con su habitual voz nasal_**

 ** _Los otros tres chicos miraron al azabache con sorpresa, sabían que Craig era muy indiferente a lo del tema del baile de graduación, pero pensaban que hasta él iría, todo mundo lo haría_**

 ** _-¿no iras?- pregunto Token- ¿Por qué? Dejando de lado lo de invitar chicas y tener que usar un smoking, es la última noche que podremos estar juntos como amigos antes de que cada quien tome su camino a una universidad distinta o un trabajo-_**

 ** _-si -apoyo el castaño del grupo- además el baile es la excusa perfecta para una noche de inolvidable sexo salvaje, y tú no tendrás problemas para encontrar a alguien, media escuela femenina te quiere follar -_**

 ** _-¡gha! Cuidado con la sífilis-_**

 ** _-¿en serio no iras Craig?- insistió el afroamericano- eres el líder de nuestro Team y no iras-_**

 ** _-no es que no quiera pasar tiempo con ustedes -aclaro Craig- es solo que no me interesa una noche de sonrisas hipócritas, bailes cursis y lloriqueos femeninos, yo paso, no iré, punto-_**

 _Annie lucia hermosa, llevaba un largo vestido de gala en color perla y su rizado cabello rubio caía con gracia por sus hombros, ella lo saludo con un suave beso en los labios y él le abrió la puerta del auto para llevarla hasta el salón de la escuela donde se realizaría el baile, la casa de Annie no estaba muy alejada de la escuela así que llegaron en cuestión de minutos, cosa que el pelinegro agradeció enormemente pues no soportaba el parloteo de la chica en el auto, cuando por fin llegaron fue tal y como Craig lo había predicho, todos vestidos de gala sonreían como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo, se tomaban fotos compulsivamente, las chicas lloraban por despedirse de sus "mejores amigas" y las luces de colores contrastaban la obscuridad del gimnasio que esa noche servía de salón, de inmediato Annie tomo a su pareja del brazo y lo jalo hasta donde estaban sus amigos, Craig saludo a Token y Clyde que venían acompañados de Nicole y Bebe respectivamente, mientras las chicas hablaban de lo que era su "noche mágica", los chicos saludaban al resto de sus compañeros, como a Kevin, Jason, Jimmy o el resto del curso, incluso los del team Stan parecían haber hecho una silenciosa tregua con ellos y los saludaban amablemente, para Craig todo parecía una obra de hipocresía, de verdad no quería estar en esa graduación_

 _-¿Dónde está Tweek?- pregunto por fin Token, la pregunta que todos pensaban pero nadie expresaba_

 _-no lo sé -contesto Clyde- tal vez no tarde en llegar, a lo mejor se quedo esperando a Esther o a Milly-_

 _-¿Esther o Milly? -intervino Bebe- ellas ya están aquí, vinieron con Gary y Dogpoo-_

 _-¿Dogpoo Petuski?- pregunto Nicole sorprendida_

 _-si, al parecer Milly lo baño con cloro y lo desinfecto, quedo irreconocible y se ve guapísimo-_

 _-wow-_

 _Después de enterarse de que el rubio cafeinomano no estaba en el baile, Craig no pudo dejar de observar la puerta, esperaba que de un momento a otro entrara -posiblemente acompañado- fuera hasta ellos y los saludara con sus habituales espasmos, eso hubiese sido bueno, así le sería más soportable ese ambiente tan bullicioso y la música ruidosa de fondo; esperaba ver esos despeinados cabellos rubios y esos grandes ojos verdes, esperaba verlo antes de tener que despedirse de él..._

 _-Craig -_

 _-...-_

 _-Craig-_

 _-...-_

 _-¡Craig Tucker!-_

 _-¿he? Annie... ¿qué ocurre?-_

 _-¿Qué ocurre? Bueno, se supone que estamos en nuestro BAILE de graduación, y solo estamos sentados sin hacer nada, si al menos platicáramos seria más entretenido, pero tú le prestas más atención a la puerta que a mí-_

 _-platica con Bebe o Nicole- contesto Craig molestando aun mas a la rubia_

 _-lo haría, pero ellas están divirtiéndose con sus parejas en la pista de baile, al igual que TODOS aquí...de haber sabido que te pondrías tan aburrido mejor hubiese aceptado venir con Bradley Biggle-_

 _-pues ve y busca a Bradley Biggle entonces...-_

 _Apenas dijo esas palabras pudo ver la ira en los ojos marrones de la chica, la cual le dio una sonora cachetada y se levanto de la mesa completamente indignada, Craig se llevo la mano hasta la mejilla donde había abofeteado, chasqueo la lengua con irritación y se confirmo así mismo que en verdad NO debió haber ido a ese estúpido baile de graduación, vio a sus amigos divertirse en la pista con sus novias y se levanto de la mesa rumbo a la salida, ya no le importaba si Annie se molestaba mas, que se jodiera, al fin y al cabo ella era la que había andado de rogona pidiéndole que la llevara al baile, mientras caminaba rumbo al estacionamiento se encontró con un rostro conocido_

 _-¿ya te vas?- pregunto Red Tucker con una lata de cerveza en mano y el rojo cabello suelto cayéndole libremente por la espalda, luciendo hermosa en su largo vestido purpura- ¿Dónde está Annie?-_

 _-adentro - le contesto a su prima mientras llegaba a su auto y sacaba las llaves para retirarse_

 _-¿y no te irás con ella?-_

 _-no, que se vaya con Biggle, con quien quiera, pero que a mí me deje de joder...no debí haber venido a esta estúpida graduación en primer lugar-_

 _-¿y porque viniste entonces?-_

 _Craig se quedo en silencio, recordando la severa mirada de su padre después de la "charla" que habían tenido algunos días atrás, su mano se cerró con fuerza alrededor de la manija de la puerta del auto y el golpe en su ojo punzo de dolor ¿Por qué había ido a ese tonto baile? ¿Por qué con Annie? ¿Por qué se sentía tan irritado?_

 _-por cobarde...-_

 _Le contesto a su prima para después subir al auto y arrancar fuera del estacionamiento, después de avanzar unas cuantas calles a toda velocidad se aflojó completamente el nudo de la corbata y se desabrocho los botones superiores de la camisa, no iría a su casa, era el lugar en donde menos le gustaría estar en ese momento, desde hace días estar en su hogar se había vuelto algo insoportable, se sentía irritado todo el tiempo, con una presión asfixiante que no lo dejaba respirar, iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos negativos que no se dio cuenta de que se paso un alto y casi arrolla a un ebrio que salía de un bar, bajo su velocidad cuando llego al distrito comercial y vio las luces de cierta cafetería encendidas, se estaciono y bajo del auto a paso firme, necesitaba verlo_

 _"cerrado"_

 _Eso decía el letrero colgado de la puerta pero a Craig poco le importo, abrió la puerta del local y de inmediato sintió la calidez de la calefacción y el olor a café que predominaba en el lugar_

 _-¡GHA! Ya cerra...-_

 _Los ojos verdes de Tweek se abrieron sorprendidos al encontrarse con la figura de Craig en la entrada de la cafetería, verlo usando un smoking -y sin su habitual chullo- era un espectáculo digno de admirarse, Craig también miro a Tweek, se veía como siempre, con la camisa verde arrugada y mal abrochada bajo el delantal café, los pantalones de mezclilla sueltos, los tenis gastados y las ojeras bajo sus ojos, haciendo un juego extraño con las ligeras pecas de sus mejillas_

 _-Craig... ¿Qué haces aquí?-_

 _-no fuiste al baile de graduación- contesto el pelinegro con voz seria_

 _-ugh...no...hoy me toca a mi hacer el inventario en la cafetería -respondió el rubio desviando la mirada y tomando unos frascos de azúcar para llevarlos atrás de la barra- no pude ir-_

 _Tucker siguió a Tweek hasta la barra y se quedo observándole mientras el rubio acomodaba nerviosamente las cosas en su lugar, los ojos azules de Craig se enfocaron en las manos delgadas de Tweek, admirando las curitas de colores que cubrían sus frecuentes accidentes laborales, mas sin embargo una llamo su atención en especial, una venda que cubría su muñeca derecha y apenas era cubierta por la manga de la camisa_

 _-¿Cómo sigue?- pregunto llamando la atención de Tweak- me refiero a tu muñeca-_

 _En cuanto lo menciono Tweek dejo su labor y jalo la manga de su camisa para cubrir la venda, hubo un silencio tenso entre ambos que se corto hasta que Tweek miro al rostro de Craig y respondió su pregunta_

 _-ya no duele, solo está un poco hinchada y morada- contesto- así como tu ojo...-_

 _-Tweek...-_

 _-fue tu padre, ¿verdad? él te golpeo por...ugh..."eso"-_

 _Craig se quedo en silencio, Tweek no necesito que le respondiera que si para saber que tenía razón, desde hace días experimentaba un malestar emocional cada vez que recordaba la última vez que había estado en casa de los Tucker, y ahora que miraba el rostro de Craig con ese moretón en su pómulo , la presión aumentaba_

 ** _-¿entonces tampoco iras al baile?-_**

 ** _Pregunto Craig mientras dejaba los controles del videojuego tras finalizar una partida_**

 ** _-¡gha! Yo no quiero ir...pero mamá ya hasta me compro un traje, incluso tiene un moño...ugh, dice que debo ir porque es una noche mágica que nunca olvidare en mi vida-_**

 ** _Le contesto el rubio dejando también el control y dándole un sorbo a su vaso de café, esa tarde solo ellos habían podido ir a jugar videojuegos a casa de Tucker (aprovechando que la casa estaría sola y podrían jugar toda la tarde) sin embargo Token y Clyde se encontraban muy ocupados buscando trajes de gala y flores para sus novias y los habían dejado solos_**

 ** _-ja "noche mágica", las mujeres se vuelven locas con esa babosada-_**

 ** _-mi mamá lo dice porque ella fue al baile con papá y ahí se comprometieron...ugh, ella cree que me pasara igual-_**

 ** _-¿así que te comprometerás en la graduación, Tweek? -Pregunto con una ceja enarcada y voz juguetona- ¿Quién será la afortunada?-_**

 ** _-¡Jesucristo! no que horror, yo no me quiero casar nunca...seria demasiada presión vivir con piojos de niña-_**

 ** _Ambos chicos rieron a carcajadas, sentados en la alfombra de la sala y rodeados de papas fritas y soda, después de que la risa termino, los ojos de Craig se encontraron con los de Tweek; se miraron aun con las sonrisas en el rostro y sin despegarse la mirada_**

 ** _-ugh...es extraño-_**

 ** _-¿qué cosa?-_**

 ** _-no es muy común oír a Craig Tucker reírse y tampoco verlo sonreír-_**

 ** _-es porque pocas cosas me dan gracia de verdad o la mayoría de las personas me causan indiferencia-_**

 ** _-ngh... ¿entonces te causo gracia o no te soy indiferente?-_**

 ** _-eres peculiar Tweek, tú no le serias indiferente a nadie-_**

 ** _-¡gha! Tal vez a las chicas si, a ellas les gustan los tipos rudos y fríos como tu-_**

 ** _-¿las chicas? Hace unos minutos me decías que no querías "piojos de niña" y ahora resulta que si te interesan-_**

 ** _-ugh...claro, bueno no es algo en lo que piense todo el tiempo, solo cuando sale a colación, es como cuando las chicas hicieron esa tonta lista en cuarto año, estábamos bien sin saber de su existencia, pero cuando supimos que existía a todos nos importo saber en qué numero nos dejaron-_**

 ** _-si...las chicas son extrañas y perturbadoras a veces-_**

 ** _\- y aun así quieren que las llevemos al baile-_**

 ** _-sí, se ponen realmente pesadas, personalmente a mi no me molestaría ir si solo fuera a pasar un buen rato con mis amigos, pero Token y Clyde ya nos dejaron de lado, así que solo somos tu y yo ahora-_**

 ** _-¿sería muy extraño si vamos juntos al baile solo a beber y charlar con nuestros amigos? Ugh...sin llevar chicas-_**

 ** _-se vería muy gay...pero suena genial, así no me preocuparía por todo ese drama sentimentaloide que se montan las chicas -_**

 ** _-y yo no me preocuparía por lucir tan pulcro, la verdad no me gusta mucho peinarme y llenarme de gel el cabello...al fin y al cabo solo voy con mi amigo-_**

 ** _Ambos chicos volvieron a reír y sus miradas se encontraron, perdiéndose entre ellas por lo que parecieron varios minutos_**

 ** _-tu cabello luce bien así Tweek, despeinado...es como el de un cobayo, suave y esponjoso- dijo el pelinegro enredando sus dedos entre los mechones rubios, sin dejar de verlo_**

 ** _-¿un cobayo? creo que en "idioma Craig" eso es un gran halago, a mí...a mí me gusta más tu cabello -confeso con timidez- es profundamente negro, como el de un café americano amargo-_**

 ** _-supongo que en "idioma Tweek" eso también es un gran halago- sonrió e instintivamente acerco su rostro hasta el de Tweek, casi rozando sus narices- entonces ¿iremos al baile?-_**

 ** _-y llevaremos elegantes smokings-_**

 ** _-beberemos ponche y sonreiremos como idiotas-_**

 ** _-y bailaremos en el centro de la pista-_**

 ** _-¿quieres que te de una "noche mágica", Tweek?-_**

 ** _La poca distancia que existía entre ellos desapareció, cerraron los ojos y tocaron sus labios con suavidad, apenas presionándolos, sus respiraciones se agitaron un poco y una sensación desconocida creció desde sus estómagos subiendo hasta el pecho de cada uno, haciendo latir al corazón de forma frenética y estremeciéndolos hasta la piel; poco a poco sus bocas fueron abriéndose para dar paso a la lengua del otro, rozándose suavemente, saboreándose con lentitud, después de varios minutos disfrutando de las sensaciones, se separaron sonrojados_**

 ** _-ugh...yo...-_**

 ** _-paso y ya-_**

 ** _-¿somos gay?-_**

 ** _-no lo sé, aun sigo creyendo que las chicas son bonitas, pero no puedo evitar pensar que tú también lo eres, me gusta estar contigo y tu beso me hizo sentir algo especial-_**

 ** _-ugh...yo, también sentí algo-_**

 ** _-¿Cómo qué?-_**

 ** _-ngh, no podría describirlo-_**

 ** _-yo tampoco, pero podría hacerlo por siempre-_**

 ** _Volvió acercar sus labios a los del otro chico y los beso con pasión, envolviendo en sus brazos con fuerza al cuerpo más delgado, Tweek correspondió de la misma forma aferrándose al otro, casi enterrando sus uñas en los hombros del pelinegro, siendo ambos atrapados en su propio mundo, mundo del que fueron sacados abruptamente_**

 ** _-¿Craig?-_**

 ** _Al escuchar la voz gruesa y dudosa del hombre ambos chicos se separaron rápidamente, dirigiendo su vista hasta la voz y encontrando la imponente figura de Thomas Tucker parado en el umbral de la puerta, mirándolos al inicio con confusión y luego con ira_**

 _Tanto a Craig como Tweek sentían escalofríos al recordar esa mirada, Thomas solía lucir siempre como alguien intimidante, pero en esa ocasión lucia de verdad terrorífico, lo que paso después fue demasiado rápido para ambos chicos, Thomas entro molesto a la sala, los separo de un gran empujón, tomando a Tweek fuertemente de la muñeca y zarandeándolo como una muñeca de trapo mientras le gritaba un montón de insultos, Craig intento detenerlo pero Thomas lo pateo lanzándolo hasta el otro extremo de la sala, el pelirrojo apretó la muñeca de Tweek con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de fracturársela, lo jalo hasta la entrada de la casa y le abrió la puerta sacándolo bruscamente, amenazándolo con que si volvía a pisar su casa lo mataría, Tweek salió casi corriendo de esa casa, sollozando y asustado por lo que acababa de pasar, después de ese día no había pasado más tiempo a solas con Craig, solía evitarlo en la escuela y las pocas veces que se juntaban eran con Token y Clyde, desde que Tweek había visto el golpe en el ojo de Craig supo que había sido Thomas quien se lo hizo, supo que había sido por ese beso, supo que era su culpa_

 _-necesitaba verte-_

 _-ugh...Craig, he estado pensando, lo que hicimos estuvo mal...ngh por eso tu padre se enojo tanto-_

 _-¿eso piensas? ¿Por eso me has estado evitando?-_

 _-sí, eso pienso pero no creas que te he estado evitando ugh...yo solo quería un poco de espacio para aclararme a mí mismo lo que paso, ...ngh, es decir, estos días he estado pensado en si me gustan otros hombres y realmente me siento confundido porque creo que me siguen gustando las chicas-_

 _-a mí también me siguen gustando las chicas, hoy note lo hermosa que Annie se veía en su vestido y tampoco pude evitar el escote del vestido rojo de Bebe, hacia que sus senos se vieran más grandes de lo normal, incluso Nicole lucia preciosa, Wendy, Milly, Lola...todas lucían hermosas, la verdad no lo pensaría dos veces para tener un amorío con alguna de ellas, pero esta noche solo quería verte a ti, verte y hablar de lo que paso-_

 _-yo creo que no deberíamos volver a mencionarlo, deberíamos olvidarlo y ngh...seguir adelante, no debiste venir aquí esta noche- comento lo ultimo casi en un susurro_

 _-Tweek...no somos gay, estamos de acuerdo en eso, pero sentiste algo aquella vez ¿no es cierto?-_

 _-...-_

 _-yo sentí algo muy agradable -dijo suavemente mientras se acercaba al rubio, haciéndolo retroceder lentamente hasta pegarlo contra la barra de la cafetería- solo...solo déjame sentirlo una vez más-_

 _-Craig...está mal-_

 _Sus labios volvieron a unirse, al principio lentamente y con temor; Tweek trato de oponer resistencia solo al principio, pues eventualmente cedió a los pocos minutos, dejando que Craig le besara de forma dulce pero ansiosa, sus manos se tomaron entrelazando los dedos y tomándose con fuerza, ambos pensaban que estaban mal, pero no se querían detener_

 ** _-¿explícame qué demonios fue eso?-_**

 ** _Pregunto Thomas Tucker con los ojos llenos de furia y una expresión amenazante_**

 ** _-...-_**

 ** _-¡contéstame Craig! ¿¡Qué hacías besándote con otro chico!?-_**

 ** _-no...no lo sé, solo paso y ya- contesto con la cabeza agachada_**

 ** _-¿eres un marica?-_**

 ** _-no... ¿pero qué si lo fuera?-_**

 ** _Murmuro apenas de forma audible, mas sin embargo Thomas lo alcanzo a oír y lo siguiente que Craig supo era que estaba en el suelo sosteniendo su mejilla después del fuerte golpe que su padre le había dado_**

 ** _-¡ningún hijo mío será un depravado! eso seria la vergüenza de la familia Tucker, una deshonra ¡tú no eres marica, Craig!-_**

 ** _-¡eres demasiado homofóbico!-_**

 ** _Grito Craig causando la furia de su padre y provocando que le pateara de nuevo_**

 ** _-no, solo soy un hombre racional...y el día en que te vuelva a ver con ese maricon de los Tweak, te desconoceré como hijo, yo no crié a ningún homosexual, ¡ese día estarás MUERTO para mí!-_**

 _Dolía, más que el golpe en su pómulo, dolía recordar esas palabras del hombre que le había dado la vida, del hombre que le enseño a andar en bicicleta, que le había regalado a su cobayo, que había jugado futbol con él, el hombre que algún día le dijo que estaba orgulloso de él, dolía saber que su padre era capaz de odiarlo._

 _¿Cómo es que había llegado a eso? Conocía a Tweek desde que tenían diez años, se habían vuelto amigos desde una ridícula pelea que ninguno de ellos había comenzado, empezaron a hablarse de forma casual, a convivir, formando un team que competía directamente con el de Stan, ¿Por qué Tweek? Pasaba el mismo tiempo con él que con Token o Clyde, ¿en qué momento había pensado que los ojos de su amigo tenían un bonito color verde? ¿Cuándo comenzó a sonreír abiertamente estando con él? ¿Cuándo se hubiera imaginado que terminaría devorándole los labios en la bodega de la cafetería, acariciando sus caderas, lamiendo su cuello?_

 _-Craig...-_

 _-Tweek-_

 _Gimieron los nombres ajenos en sus labios, recostados en el suelo de la bodega y con las ropas desacomodadas, besándose como si no hubiera un mañana, porque muy posiblemente, ellos no tendrían un mañana_

 ** _-¿Dónde estudiaras Craig?-_**

 ** _Pregunto el afroamericano en uno de sus tantos almuerzos de cafetería_**

 ** _-iré a Denver, estudiare cine y fotografía-_**

 ** _-muy bien, eres excelente en eso...yo iré a Harvard-_**

 ** _-tal y como todos lo suponíamos Token-_**

 ** _Exclamo Clyde mientras mordía uno de su ración de tacos_**

 ** _-¿y ustedes?-_**

 ** _-yo me tomare un "año sabático" -contesto el castaño- de vez en cuando le ayudare a mi padre en la zapatería y después veré si quiero ir a la universidad-_**

 ** _-¿esa es tu forma de decir que te quedaras de vago?-_**

 ** _-jodete "fucker"-_**

 ** _-¿y tú, Tweek?- pregunto Black_**

 ** _-¡gha! Yo me quedare en South Park, mi padre insiste en que debo aprender todo sobre el negocio familiar-_**

 ** _-vaya...-menciono Token con melancolía- así que se acerca la parte donde todos nos separamos y solo nos vemos de vez en cuando_**

 ** _Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio meditando esas palabras_**

 _Craig había deseado muchas veces irse de South Park, esa había sido su idea principal cuando hizo el examen de admisión en Denver, deseaba irse para alejarse de ese pueblo pequeño lleno de gente extraña y loca; esa había sido su ambición, pero ahora, con Tweek jadeando entre sus brazos, su deseo de irse se apagaba completamente, pero ya no podía hacer nada, su padre incluso había hecho trámites para que él se fuera lo más pronto posible_

 _-hey, Tweek... ¿crees que esta es una noche mágica?-_

 _-ngh...posiblemente sí, pero eso también es malo, las noches mágicas son solo eso, noches, al llegar al día se tienen que enfrentar las realidades-_

 _-me hubiera gustado ir al baile contigo, tomarte de la mano, llevarte hasta el centro de la pista y bailar contigo...creo que eres la única persona con la que me sentiría cómodo y sin vergüenza a equivocarme-_

 _-¿Craig Tucker siente vergüenza? Ugh, eso es un gran sorpresa-_

 _-soy humano Tweek, siento vergüenza, tristeza, pena, inseguridad...y miedo-_

 _-yo también Craig, yo también-_

 _"y nunca podría bailar con nadie mas de la misma forma en la que lo hice contigo"_

 _:::::::_

¿Hace cuantos años había pasado desde esa noche?

Ahora que Craig lo recordaba parecía haber sido toda una vida atrás - aunque en realidad solo habían sido poco más de diez años- la vida después de su graduación había pasado de forma bastante rápida; como un baile demasiado apresurado, un suspiro rápido, una existencia lejana

Después de la noche de su graduación, Craig había sido mandado a vivir a casa de su abuela en Denver de inmediato, y dado a que su familia solía visitarlo por las vacaciones, no tuvo la oportunidad de volver a South Park en mucho tiempo, la poca información que podía tener de Tweek era a través de Clyde, y fue por él que se entero de que Tweek era ahora _"mejor amigo"_ de ese chico gótico con el cabello teñido de rojo, si, sintió unos celos horribles; pero tuvo que tragárselos y fingir que no le importaba, en esos años Craig tuvo infinidad de romances con toda clase de chicas, tan solo para mantener feliz a su padre y "demostrarle" que su hombría seguía intacta, regreso a South Park cinco años después de haberse ido, al principio le sorprendió que su padre tomara muy a la ligera él que volviera a su pueblo, pero al poco tiempo se entero del porque

 _Tweek ya no estaba en South Park_

Se había ido a Francia desde hace varios meses atrás; por medio de Token pudo enterarse de que estaba viviendo en Paris junto a _"un amigo"_ al que apodaban _Ze mole_ , de nuevo Craig tuvo que fingir indiferencia y tratar de llevar su vida de la manera más amena que pudiera, así es como era su vida, la de alguien apegado al seno familiar y las "buenas costumbres" de las que tanto predicaba su padre; un par de años más tarde Craig contrajo nupcias con Claire, una hermosa mujer de rubios cabellos y ojos verdes

lo mas similar para evitar ese sentimiento de vació por no tener lo que anhelaba

No es que su matrimonio fuera siempre una pesadilla, al principio fue incluso un cuento de hadas; cuento que duro hasta el nacimiento de Melissa, su amada hija que iluminaba sus días, pero aun con todo eso, Craig sabía que no era más que una mera ilusión, un espejismo, no era culpa de Claire, era suya, aunque tuviera una vida en apariencia "perfecta" sabía que no era así, vivía tranquilo pero no feliz, vivía manteniendo en secreto sus verdaderos deseos, vivía una farsa, una mentira...

como toda su vida desde aquella noche, la cual después de perder la magia lo azoto a la realidad

Fue hasta que casualmente volvió a verlo de nuevo, caminaba por el pasillo del supermercado mirando desinteresadamente las cajas de cereales, sus ojos azules miraron al frente y se encontraron con una figura delgada y rubio cabello que compraba café, los otros ojos voltearon hasta los suyos y sus miradas se conectaron inmediatamente, dejando caer una fuerte descarga eléctrica en el cuerpo de ambos, esa sensación que había tenido en su juventud no había desaparecido; solo se había quedado dormida en lo más profundo de sus corazones, pudo enterarse que Tweek había regresado para encargarse de "Tweak Bross" de forma permanente y ya no tenía planeado regresar a Europa...

Para Craig no fue algo muy prudente volver a buscarle, ni invitarle salir a tomar unas copas para platicar de lo que había sido sus vidas, mucho menos volver a besarlo, volver a acariciarlo y recordar lo que se sentía ser feliz, con Tweek entre sus brazos y el contacto de su piel desnuda bajo las sabanas Craig se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba mas, Tweek era ese aire que lo sacaba de su asfixia, era esa verdad que lo liberaba de la farsa, Tweek Tweak era su verdadero amor, ese al que el tanto tiempo negó por cobardía, pero no más, ya no...

era hora de pensar en si mismo y en su propia felicidad

:::::::

Craig Tucker tenía ya veintinueve años, un trabajo estable como fotógrafo profesional, una hija a la que adoraba, un par de cobayos mascotas y un divorcio en proceso que le daría la libertad de poder ir junto al que era en verdad en el amor de su vida, su vida no era perfecta, a pesar de que su madre y hermana -primero impactadas- habían aceptado su decisión, su padre fue todo lo contrario, de modo que Craig llevaba más de un año sin hablar con él, le dolía enormemente el rechazo de su padre, pero también había logrado -por fin- ser feliz de verdad

-¿recuerdas cuando jugamos con el Team de Stan y parodiamos Game of Thrones?-

-como olvidarlo...aun tengo la maldita duda ¿Cómo mierdas soportabas en frió si no llevabas camisa?-

-ugh...no lo sé, tal vez el café me mantuvo caliente todo el tiempo-

-ja, yo también puedo hacer eso...-

Ambos rieron mientras miraban las estrellas, se encontraban recostados en la azotea del edificio donde vivían desde hace meses, mirando el cielo estrellado y recordando viejas anécdotas con una botella de vino

-ngh... ¿sabes también de que me acorde?-

-¿mm?-

-de la noche de graduación, cuando llegaste a la cafetería vistiendo tu elegante smoking...mgh...te veías tan guapo que me puse demasiado nervioso-

-aja...ahora que lo recuerdo ¿no te había comprado tu madre un traje también para la graduación? -

-sí, pero obviamente nunca lo use-

Craig giro un poco su cabeza para encontrarse con el perfil de Tweek, el rubio mantenía una sonrisa serena y una mirada melancólica, Craig coloco su mano sobre la de su pareja y entrelazo sus dedos

-sabes, mientras estuve en el baile permanecí al pendiente de la puerta -confeso el azabache- espere por horas para verte cruzar, pero nunca llegaste, esa noche fue muy agria...incluso amargue "la noche mágica" de Annie-

-y yo pase mi "noche mágica" contando costales de café...ugh-

-pero, al final si pudimos tener una noche mágica...-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio recordando la primera vez que se amaron para después despedirse y tomar caminos separados

-muchas veces me pregunte ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en ese tiempo yo hubiera sido más valiente y hubiera admitido mi amor por ti? ¿Habríamos huido juntos? ¿Nuestros caminos nunca se habrían separado y hubiéramos pasado los últimos diez años amándonos como lo hacemos ahora?-

-ngh...yo también he pensado en eso, y al final siempre llego a la misma conclusión...éramos demasiado jóvenes para saber lo que queríamos realmente y eso nos llenaba de dudas, además nos importaba demasiado la opinión de las demás personas como para ignorarlas-

-en mi caso también podría decir que fui cobarde, je ¿que patético, no? Craig Tucker, el chico intimidante y problemático de la escuela, era en realidad alguien inseguro y cobarde-

-ngh...no eres un cobarde, nunca lo fuiste, es solo que se trata de tu padre, yo entiendo cómo afecta en ti todo ese rechazo incluso ahora...sé que te duele- murmuro el rubio con un tono lastimero que no paso desapercibido por Tucker

-no es tu culpa Tweek, fui yo quien decidió esto-

-si no lo hubieras decidido ahora estarías junto a él y el resto de tu familia, tú esposa, tu hija...-

-afortunadamente Claire fue lo suficientemente inteligente para respetar mi decisión y darme el divorcio por las buenas, permitiendo que pase tiempo con Melissa, mi madre y Ruby también aceptan mi amor por ti y aunque extraño hablar con mi padre y me lastima su desprecio, tengo que admitir que estar contigo es una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado-

-¿sí?-

-claro, a pesar de tener una vida "perfecta", como mi padre solía decir, la verdad es que me sentía frustrado, como si mi única razón en la vida fuera llenar expectativas ajenas, expectativas que nunca llegaban a ser suficientes-

Silencio, uno muy confortante por parte de ambos que duro hasta que el azabache se levanto del suelo con una sonrisa en los labios y jalo de la mano a su pareja invitándole a hacer lo mismo

-¿Craig?-

-quiero una noche mágica Tweek, quiero bailar contigo ese baile de graduación que nunca tuvimos-

El rubio lo miro primero sorprendido y después sonrió levantándose también del suelo, una vez de pie el pelinegro coloco una mano en la cadera de su pareja y la otra le sostuvo de la mano, comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de un imaginario vals, con las miradas cruzadas y la respiración sincronizada, teniendo de fondo las luces de la ciudad en una vista panorámica y las infinitas estrellas en el cielo, era una noche mágica, una de todas las que les faltaban por vivir y que habían logrado al final hacerlas su realidad, aun con todas las heridas, los años y las dificultades, ahora era más que una noche mágica, era una vida mágica, real

-te amo, Craig...-

-yo también Tweek, yo también-

Fin.

* * *

primer y único capitulo de esta historia, gracias a quien haya leído hasta aquí :D

Sayonara!


End file.
